tttefandomcom-20200213-history
What Rebecca Does
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 22 |series_no = 22.05 |number = 517 |released = * 7th August 2018 * 7th September 2018 * 8th September 2018 * 17th September 2018 * 10th October 2018 * 3rd November 2018 * 5th November 2018 * 24th November 2018 * 26th November 2018 * 5th December 2018 * 21st April 2019 |previous = Trusty Trunky |next = Thomas Goes to Bollywood |season = 22 |season_no = 22.05 }} :“Hey Guys! Presenting the new Rebecca!” :― Kevin What Rebecca Does is the fifth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Rebecca is always complimenting everyone on how well they are doing their jobs, for which she makes them feel good about themselves. She soon sees Belle putting out a fire with her water cannons, Marion using her steam shovel at a digging site and Harvey helping Bill and Ben after they get into an accident after their trucks derail, for which she becomes impressed and especially complimented about their abilities (which they are pleased with). Although impressed by Belle, Marion and Harvey's abilities, this all makes Rebecca feel somewhat upset as she herself does not have any special abilities of her own (and imagines herself with having Diesel 10's claw, Belle's water cannons, Marion's shovel and Harvey's crane arm). Wanting to make herself feel special, Rebecca goes to the Steamworks to try and get Victor and Kevin to get her some special attachments. Victor is unsure that they can do it, and is proven right after their attachments to Rebecca are not as amazing as she wanted them to be. Thomas later sees Rebecca looking rather depressed at Vicarstown station, though she leaves with her train before saying anything to Thomas. Rebecca later returns to the digging site where Marion is working, where Rebecca confides with her about how upset she is that she does not have anything special about her unlike Belle, Marion and Harvey. When Thomas catches up with Rebecca, he tells her that she is a hard-worker. Marion also comforts her by stating that Rebecca is made special by how good she is at seeing the best in everyone and how kind she is. After Rebecca sees Daisy and is impressed by her being a diesel railcar (which Rebecca compliments her for), Marion points out how good Rebecca made Daisy feel about herself. This also makes Rebecca feel good about herself. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Belle * Marion * Rebecca * Daisy * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin * Troublesome Trucks * The Teacher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Bird Watcher * Albert's Wife * Diesel 10 Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Three-Track Level Crossing * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown * Tidmouth Sheds * The Railway Works Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Duck * Keith Wickham as Harvey * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Ben and Kevin * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and the angry male voice USA and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Duck * Keith Wickham as Harvey * Olivia Colman as Marion * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and the angry male voice * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Kerry Shale as Kevin Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the twenty-second series. * This is the first episode where Rasmus Hardiker voices Bill and Matt Wilkinson voices Ben after Jonathan Broadbent left the cast. * This episode marks Bill and Ben's first speaking roles in an episode since the nineteenth series episode, No Help at All. * This episode marks Marion's only speaking role and Harvey and Belle's only appearances in the twenty-second series. * Before its UK broadcast, this episode was shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London alongside Number One Engine, Forever and Ever and Banjo and the Bushfire on Saturday 1st September 2018. * When Number One Engine aired on Nickelodeon, What Rebecca Does was paired with the episode instead of Thomas in the Wild. The original airing was fixed putting the right episode in and What Rebecca Does was paired with Forever and Ever on 7th December 2018. Some time later it was repaired with Thomas in the Wild in present airings. * This episode aired before Confusion Without Delay, meaning the US audience would not know who Rebecca is. * A voice clip from the twenty-first series episode, Stuck in Gear was reused when Harvey threw his load (second time since that episode). * Diesel 10's claw is used in Rebecca's fantasy, despite him not appearing in the episode. * When this episode aired on Nickelodeon in the US, the music and sound effects were echoed. * Apart from Thomas reading the title aloud, this episode does not include any narration. Goofs * Rasmus Hardiker is not credited for voicing Bill in the UK dub. William Hope is also credited for voicing Toby in the US dub despite him not appearing and speaking in the episode. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Here Comes the Steam Team! References de:Jeder ist etwas Besonderes es:Lo que Hace Rebecca ja:レベッカはとくべつ pl:Co Potrafi Rebeka ru:Секрет Ребекки Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes